


MoonLight

by Jxinie_H



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28703049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jxinie_H/pseuds/Jxinie_H
Summary: I was on my balcony, and he was across from meThis was all drafted and thought out. So I could upload automatically without worrying.All copyrights © by Jainie
Relationships: skephalo - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, this is my first time using ao3 I don’t know what’s going on AT ALL 🥲

Intro:

Skeppy is 13 here  
Bad is only 15

Okay since I’m not in wattpad, I know my readers can’t have ao3 so the story will also be published there. There might be some change ups on each app so please bare with me.


	2. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. I’m still struggling  
> 2\. Help

-Darryl-

It’s been hours until we finally got to rest and settle in our new house. My grandma still didn’t like my mother at all and didn’t trust her as well so they wanted us to move near them in case anything happens.

“Will mom be okay?” My sister looks at me from the other couch. I looked at my mother as she was sitting on one of the stools, with her hands in her face.

I didn’t wanna worry my sister so I came up with an excuse. “She’s playing hide and seek with dad” she nodded her head and finally dropped the subject.

“Darryl, could you check up on Lucy for me? She’s upstairs, make sure she ate” My dad calls from the garage. “Why did dad give up his hiding place?”

I huffed, not really paying anymore attention to my sister as I lazily drag myself up the stairs and into my new bedroom.

Lucy was on the new dog bed that my auntie had bought her for Christmas, it was black, just black, perfect.

“Hewo lwusy, did you eat today? Dwo you want some tweats? You want some head pat ywo little cute doggoyworshoaisanwwjajwnwmehwkqhbewhuswjbdjwwhnwjqqhwnjqqihwmwshwknwsjksbjqbwkwjishqkwhswjj” I burry myself in her fur, she was too soft I couldn’t resist it.

Lucy didn’t answer when I asked her for treats so I assumed she already ate. “Alright Lucy, I ha-“ my sentence was cut off with two taps on my screen door.

The screen door, which wasn’t really see thru, little bit foggy even though it wasn’t, who designed this house. What was I saying? Oh yeah it led to my balcony.

I walk over to my screen door, carefully sliding it making the cool breeze hit my face. Closing it behind me and looking across.

A boy with a blue hoodie. His arms were in position with something in his hand, it looks like he was gonna hit me with it. Should I call the cops?

The boy notices my appearance as he slowly lowers his arms. He stoops down low as he reaches for something.

He gets back up, revealing a notebook in his hands, him writing in a quick pace as to not keep me from waiting for too long.

He flipped the notebook to face it towards me:

‘Hi new neighbor :P’

I smile at the boy as I realize I had nothing to communicate with. I brought my hands up, signaling for him to wait as I ran back inside my house to look for paper.

I mean of course it was easy to find paper but my pens, they keep getting stolen by my siblings that I started to run out.

“DAD DO WE HAVE PENS” I yell, whoops I think the boy heard that. “LOOK THROUGH YOUR BACKPACK” I rush over to my bag, dumping out all of my school supplies and grabbed my pen.

I rushed back out to see the boy, he was staring at two birds on a clothing wire.

I quickly wrote a response, flipping to another page to rip a piece of paper and curling it up into a ball. I put down my notebook and pen on the ground as I throw the paper ball at the bo- oh.

The wind blew it away. I hate you physics (sorry bad, I gotta make this story logical).

But either way, that caught the boys attention as he started giggling into his hoodie, his smile was beautiful. 

I pick up my notebook and faced it towards the boy.

‘Hi :) what’s your name?’

And so this went on

‘I don’t reveal my name to strangers :PPPPP’

‘But I’m your neighbor D:’

‘Creepy neighbor LOLZ’

‘:(‘

‘I’m kidding, just call me Skeppy’ 

‘then call me BadBoyHalo’

‘LOL, okay that’s too long’

‘hmmmm ‘bad’

‘okey ‘bad’

‘I’m not bad ;(‘

‘bro’

‘?’

‘nevermind’

“KIDS COME DOWN, DINNERS READY” I flinched from my dad’s loud voice, now I know where I got it from. “COMING”

I wrote one last note:

‘Have to eat dinner, Nice meeting you :D’

The boy smiles, he didn’t respond with his notebook, instead, he went back into his house. Leaving me, staring at the empty balcony.

Sighing I walk back inside to join my family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all good?


	3. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sigh

-Darryl-

Everything sucked. The move in sucked. My grandma sucked. This rock I’m kicking right now, sucks. That school sucked.

First day of school, terrible. I didn’t wanna be there at all. So what if I sneaked my Lucy into school, she was lonely okay.

I arrived back at home, slamming the door behind me as my parents attention had now switched onto the loud sound.

“Hun, everything going okay at school?” I ignored my mom as I went upstairs and also slammed my bedroom door. I throw my backpack onto the floor and fell on my bed.

I wish we never moved, it’s not fair. I had to leave all my friends behind when they counted on me the most. I screamed in my pillow and I swore an earthquake just started.

Even Lucy got up to the shaking.

I was tired, I wanted to rest, so I slowly started drif-

*tap tap*

I just wanted a break, was that so much to ask for?

I slowly got up to my glass door, taking my notebook and pen along with me. As I open the glass door, their he was. Smiling.

But a girl was beside him, a younger appearance. He quickly writes something on his notebook as he shows it to his sister.

She giggles, nodding as she points towards me.

(I know I said logic, but Sam is gonna be younger than Skeppy, Shes 10 yrs old)

I squint my eyes at the paper he held up. ‘This is my sister, she wanted to meet you :P’. I look at his sister as she waves at me.

I smile, waving back, this felt like a stress reliever for me. I don’t need those slime thingies or whatever hard stuff is called, Oobleck?

His sister takes his notebook as she starts writing in it. ‘Neeeeeeeihhhhbooorrrr :]’ her writing was still a little sloppy for a 10 yr old.

‘Yes?’

‘How’ log have u speak 2 mai broter ?’

‘Only yesterday :)’

‘o heeeheeee’

She looks at her brother, tugging onto his t-shirt as she whispers something in his ear. He motions her to get inside, and with that she waved and turned away to head inside.

Skeppy looks back at me, showing a piece of paper. ‘Well you’re a first’. A first? A first of what?

‘huh?’

‘She’s not really good with socializing, but you? I call that a first’

‘huh, well I’m glad to be a first :)’

‘I’m sure you do.’

‘what?’

‘what’

‘Anyways, what happened to her?’

‘nothing important’

‘nobody will tell me anything :,((((‘

‘You’ll find out soon :P’

‘You better not be lying to me’

‘>:P u think I would lie?’

‘ask me that again later’

‘mk bye’

‘NOOO WAIT’

Let’s just say me and my neighbor started bonding a lot. That happened for a good two days that turned into weeks, and before we knew it.

It was July.

And I let it slide.


	4. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna be a short chapter

-Zak-

“Mom?” I called out. She was holding a leash, ready to take my dog, Rocco out for a walk. “So when is it?” I ask her.

“The pizza delivery?” She asks me, looking at the clock and at her watch. “Nono” I shake my head. My sister had walked down the stairs to follow me.

“Ahh, in about 3 months now” I nod, “ah..”. She smiles, patting my head. “I heard you were getting friendly with the neighbor” I look up to face her.

“Uh, no, who told you that?” My mother looks at my sister as Sam looks away, pretending as if she didn’t know what was going on I sigh. 

“Zak, you c-“”yeah, I can’t become attached, I know mom you tell me this everyday” I’ve grown tired of the same lines she tells me whenever I make a new friend.

“You like him don’t you?” My eyes widened, shaking my head. “EW WHAT” My mom laughs, “sure, wait till your father hears about this, then we’d be forced to………” 

I put on my EarPods, ignoring her words as I walk back upstairs. Flopping onto my bed, when will all of this be over?

As I layed down on my bed, my eyes avert to the glass door. I didn’t go school for today, but bad did. We go to the same school but he doesn’t have to know that.

I really wanna tell him everything, at least tell somebody but, I can’t risk it. So I layed on my bed.

Waiting for him to come home.

Frowning as I was impatient, even if it’s only been at least 8 seconds. I decided to go to that ‘one place’. Having to push myself up and digging into my closet to grab my jacket as I go downstairs.

“Can I come?” My sister was standing up, I shake my head. “You have to stay with mom before she beats my butt again”, she giggles as I walk out of the house.

It was a cold afternoon, it wasn’t snowing or anything, it’s just, cold. As I was heading to ‘that place’ I texted, him.

(Lol there’s so many mystery’s for y’all to uncover)

It didn’t take a while for me to arrive as there I saw him. Techno blEh, but I mainly call him blade for a nickname.

He wasn’t really comfortable on hearing his real name so I sticked with what he gave me.

“Hi blade” I gave him a wide smile as I sat beside him on the ground. “So what’s going on?” He asks me. I sigh, smiling at the sky. 

“I don’t know, this neighbor of mine. I just, I don’t know” My smile started to fall as Blade started patting my head. 

“I know it’s hard, but just know I’m gonna…..”   
I look at him, smiling. “I know blade, but hey, I will too” Damn this is cheesy u think I’m gonna cringe.

“Just so you know, I still won that round of chess” He rolls his eyes as I playfully hit him, “I DIDDDDDDD” I drag my d as I started whining.

“Okay yeah whatever. You totally didn’t steal all the pieces while you got me rickrolled” I nod my head. “Okay listen-“ “Skeppy?”

I look up to see, bad? Oh wait school ended for hun uh-

I took out a piece of paper from my pocket and a pen, don’t ask how that got there please. And wrote down a message. 

‘um, hi?’


	5. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not uploading daily :,)

-Zak-

Now this is awkward.

Having to walk home with my neighbor. Let me recap what happened.

Well you see, bad thought blade was kidnapping me and thought I was stupid so I’m outside alone with him as if he was about to stuff me into a van and kidnap me.

So bad grabbed me, kicked blade’s arm as if it did any damage and ran away with me. What.

“Bad?” He stops running as he looks at me. He lets go of the grip on my arm as I slowly move away from him, trying to keep a distance.

He looks behind me, assuming that he thinks blade is following us, not after what you did of course he wouldn’t, I mean sure he’d like some revenge on being innocent but, man.

“What were you doing out there?” He asked me. It wasn’t his business, but I also didn’t wanna lie to him. But did I have a choice? Yeah but, no?

“We were out on a uh, picnic, he lent me some blueberry’s that his mother bought” damn if only I could slash copy and cut that ‘uh’ part.

He smiles, “are you sure you weren’t just waiting until my classes ended?” Uhm…? Excuse???

I didn’t answer him, with a confused expression, I walked away passed him, trying to get home. I peaked behind me for a bit, and he wasn’t there.

Well I hope I didn’t make him worry a lot more or anything like that. Sighing I turn back to my fron-

“HOL- BAD” I put my hand on my chest as I gasped. Bad just HAD to scare me like that. He’s teleporting in real life this ain’t fair.

“sorry, at least wait for me” he pouted. You must be funny if you think I’d wai- “I will next time”. He nods as we silently made our way to our houses.

‘Silently made our way’ is what I said. Bro

My phone starts ringing in my left pocket. Me and Bad stopped walking as I answered my phone call. It was my mom.

“Mom?”

“Hun, I’m gonna explain to you quickly”

I could hear a banging noise from the other side of the phone, and it sounded like she was in a closed up space.

“Stay in the house, with your sister, never answer the door, even if it’s anybody you know or recognized”

The banging started getting a lot louder, and also closer. My eyes started watering as I tried staying calm.

“Skeppy?” Bad looks at me with a worried look as my eyes started getting blurry from the tears that started forming.

“Your father will be away, but he will come back, the same day we planned, 3 months, keep your sister safe and don’t tell the neighbors or anybody what you have heard from me”

“M-Mom what’s going on” I started shaking. Why can’t I tell anybody? Does this mean I’ll never see Blade ever again? Anybody at least?

“I know hun, I’m sorry, I need you to go home, quickly, remember that I love both of you so dearly, please stay sa…………..”

…………

…………………..

………………………….

…………………………………

The other side of the phone was silent. My phone didn’t die. She ended the call. I looked at Bad, ‘Don’t tell your neighbors’ I was staring at him as tears trickled down my cheeks.

And with that I ran from him.

Away from him.

I need to get to my sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe :>


	6. 5

-Darryl-

It’s been about 2 days, and Skeppy hasn’t come out his house, he didn’t even throw rocks on my balcony. I’m worried.

I’ve been waiting outside of my balcony, wondering when he’ll come out. That phone call, something must’ve happened.

I don’t wanna get into peoples personal business, but I just can’t help it, so I threw a rock at his glass door.

Of course I wouldn’t intend to break it, after all, I could just knock on his front door if I wanted to get in.

It took a couple of minutes until I saw the door slide. It wasn’t him.

It was his sister. She has a notebook in her hands.

The word that’s been written, 

‘I’m sorry’

Sorry? For what? I was confused, what happened? Why was the whole house of theirs silent? Where is Skeppy?

‘For what?’

‘He doesn’t talk to u anymore?’

‘Oh’

So she was fully aware of what was happening. I looked down on my notebook, we haven’t really been friends for that long.

Or did he even refer to me as his friend? I was always nicknamed as a neighbor. And I won’t lie, it kinda hurts.

I noticed, 2 days ago, was the first time I heard his voice. I miss his voice, I miss him. Wouldn’t deny the fact he was annoying at first. Throwing rocks at my glass door.

Hm.

‘You ok?’

Looking up, she was pointing at her smile, telling me to cheer up. She has the same smile as her brother. I wish I could smile but she reminds me so much of him.

“Broottherrrrrrr” My sister abruptly opens my bedroom door, I turn around as she walked towards me. “Who you talkin to?” She asked me.

She looks across the balcony as she sees Sam. My sister waves at her as skeppy’s sister waves back. “Can she go to my house? I need a new playmate”.

‘My sister needs a playmate, do you wanna be her new playmate?’ 

She smiled for a bit, but her smile disappeared. Everything just keeps reminding me of Skeppy, all of those emotions except anger, she looked, sad.

‘I’m sorry’

She then ran back inside, slamming the sliding door.

“What did you say?” My sister asks me. “I don’t know” She nods as she sits on my bed.

I sit beside her. “She was the neighbors little sister” I explained. “What happened to her brother?” “I don’t know”

I just hope he’s safe. It’s strange. His mom would always go outside to cut the lawn, but she never came out.

And his father, I never saw him at all.

My sister hummed. “Have you tried breaking into their house?” What. I looked at my sister, “uh, why exactly should I do that????”

She shrugged, “I don’t know, to see her brother? Plus you’ll look cool when doing that , oooo like spider man!” Oh my goodness.

“No, but I just wanna know what’s going on with them, everything, and their whole family is suspicious, and it’s not even the good kind anymore” 

Sighing as I layed back on my bed.

“Maybe their in danger?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a 3 day school break :DDDD


	7. 6

-Darryl-

It’s been a whole month, yeah. A whole month. August 12th was today’s date. Him not being able to reach out to me or respond to my letters affected the way I ate food.

I didn’t wanna worry my parents but I also needed to lie. Not hearing a response from your neighbor should worry you, and if it doesn’t then I don’t know what’s wrong here, me or you.

“Bro?” My sister came in my room. “Hm?” I hummed, looking up at her. My sleep schedule was messed up so I looked like poop. She gave me a letter which started to make me anxious.

“I think it’s from the sisters brother” 

It got me even more anxious to open it, I was terrified on what was going to happen, what if he got killed? What if he hates me? Too many things at the same time that would worry me.

I’ve built up the courage to open the envelope. It read:

‘Dear bad.

Sorry I wasn’t able to get to you. I’ve been struggling to get food these past days and didn’t wanna worry you, but no worries! I finally figured out a way to get old food for me and my sister family :) Go outside your glass door, hope I didn’t worry ya too much :P

-Skeppy’

As soon as I saw ‘go outside’, I didn’t waste a single minute running out to see, him. He was smiling, leaning on his railing with a book and pen in his hands.

I smile brightly as I took my notebook that I have left outside and opened my spare pen, quickly writing letter per letter.

‘How have you been?’

‘Been good, sorry if I worried you :P’

‘It’s all good! Just glad to know that your okay :)’

He then proceeds to reach in his basket that was sitting beside him and threw at least 3 candy bars at me. One hit my head, which hurt of course.

‘oof sorry lol’

‘D: nooooo, didn’t you say you were struggling with food?’

‘Didn’t I say that I fixed the problem?’

‘I know but I don’t want you to have that problem again :(((((‘

‘True, mk I won’t throw candys at you while trying to purposely aim it at your forehead :PPP’

‘You need to take better care of yourself D:’  
‘Wait did you just say you would purposely, what?’

‘Lol nothing I think your glasses need to be checked lolololol’

‘hmmm okay then, could we hang out then? Like go out to that park or something?’

‘Sorry, I can’t :( I’ve been too busy lately and ugh, wish I could hug you rn :(‘

‘Clingy :> ’

‘I take it back’

‘NOOOO I WAS KIDDING T^T’

‘You use those emoticons a lot’

‘owo’

‘Okay no- but why do you use those a lot?’

‘I feel like my words are plain and I wanna put some expressions to it! That’s why I also use exclamation marks :> (Also because emoticons are adorable)’

‘Understandable, hey bad?’

‘Mhm?’

‘I wanna know you a lot better, could you tell me more about yourself? We haven’t really made a clear introduction’

‘Sure :)’

So we talked for hours, and hours, and hours. We’d catch up on things and joke about stuff, and surprisingly we had so many things in common. It was just the two of us.

I was on my balcony, and he was across from me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to say, I’ve made a twt acc for both my wattpad and a03 readers, since sadly for a03 people, I noticed there wasn’t a notification box anywhere so ye, you don’t have to follow I just wanna make sure you all got the notification :> (@Official2News)


	8. 7

-Darryl-

‘Bad?’

I look up, as Skeppy and his sister were looking at me, worriedly. I spaced out again, probably the 9th time this week.

‘Are you sure your okay?’

I nod, feeling the top of my head wether I really am okay. I swiftly grab the notebook and started writing a smiley face, then turning it to Skeppy which only made him frown.

‘Your not okay’

I smiled but also sighed at the same time. I didn’t wanna tell him that I’m just, so worried about him and his family, also because I don’t want him knowing that I wanted to be included into the situation to try and help.

‘Actually, why aren’t you at school? It’s a school week today’

‘Said I was sick’

‘You don’t look sick’

‘I am’

I really wanted to say ‘you’re the disease’ but, I don’t- am I falling in- what? No

‘Then don’t talk to me, bye bye :P’

‘NOOO COME BACK’

‘????????’

‘You heal me’

‘Clingy -Bad’

‘:,)’

Again, that giggle of his, he really does have a habit of laughing or smiling in his sleeves. I just wanted to hug him right then and there.

So that’s when I had a plan. 

‘Hey Skeppy?’

‘Yeah?’

‘Will you go out with me?’

He stares at the paper for a bit, then back at me. Wait nononono I wanted to hang out, that sounded like a- nonono-

‘Wot’

‘I mean, *hang out’

‘Oh no yeah sure lol’

Easy save. Sorta. 

‘Where do you wanna meet?’

Where do I wanna meet him? There was that park near the school, I think I saw him there before, and yet I haven’t asked who that person who that person was last time.

I decided to meet him at that place, since I still didn’t know the city that well. (No pandemics didn’t exist, I know I said logic again, but, shsjwkwkskwkwkwkqsjskw)

‘That one park near the school I go to?’

‘Oh, yeah sure :)’

‘:0 smiley face’

‘*:P’

‘Wha- how’

‘Don’t ask’

“Broooooooootherrrrrrrrrrr” Why is it always my sister that has to barge into my room. “Yes?” I ask her. 

She lazily drags herself to the balcony. “OOO OOO IS SHE HERE?” Her energy suddenly became hyper as she looks across our balcony.

“HIIIIIIII” She leans on the balcony railing, “hold on you might fall” I grab her shoulders down as she continues waving at skeppys sister. 

“Is that the brother?” She asked me. I nodded as I pointed my notebook at Skeppy.

‘This is my sister, sorry if she seems hyper’

‘Lol it’s all good, my sister seems happy about her’

‘Yeah, they met before, well when you weren’t uh really here’

He nods as he looks at my sister, waving at her. Skeppy’s sister writes something on her notebook as she shows it to Skeppy, then to me.

‘Can you bring ur sister? Skeppys bringin me :D’

I looked at my sister. “What did she say?” “Me and her brother are gonna go to a park and Shes coming, do you wanna come?” I asked her.

“YES PLEASE” 

I chuckle as her excitement level went way betong her chart. 

‘She said she’d love to come’ 

‘YAAAAAAY’ 

‘What day?’ I switch my attention towards Skeppy as he was know speaking to me. I mean, I really do miss him, and is also sort of worried so.

‘Tomorrow? If can’

‘Tomorrow :)’ (man I wish the meet up was that simple /j PLEASE WJWHWNWN)

With that, we both went inside our houses, waiting for the next day to arrive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ACK SORRY FOR NO DAILY UPLOADS


	9. 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twt acc got suspended :,)

-Zak-

“So, who was that guy?” 

Bad was sitting beside me on the bench, it felt like a quiet afternoon, even though it was just me and him in the park and nobody else.

Other than our sisters giggling.

They were playing hide and seek with one another. It makes me happy seeing that my sister finally got to have one more play date in this place.

I turn back to Bad who was waiting for an answer. “He was my first friend when I moved in, he always stood by me when and helped me when I needed him the most”

Bad nodded as he started asking more questions. “So, what school do you go?” “The same as you”. He turns his head, but then looks at the school.

“Wait, YOU DIDN’T TELL ME” Lower your voice sir, my eardrums are about to bleed. “You never asked” I said, covering both of my ears.

It’s funny how all of my friendships end in this one place I would always go to. I guess sometimes certain people can be special.

I later realized that bad liked it when I laughed in my sleeves. He didn’t tell me, I’m just good at guessing. “So when are you gonna get comfortable?”

Get comfortable?

“What do you mean?” He lays back on the bench as he looks at the cloudy sky. “I mean, I know for a fact there are many things you haven’t told me yet, and I have so many questions for you yet I don’t wanna pressure, so when?”

I looked at him, but he didn’t look at me. He just stared at the sky, as if, he was trying to find his euphoria, except I never will be comfortable, I’m sorry Bad.

I stayed silent, I didn’t wanna answer him. I just wanted to focus on the laughs and giggles our sisters are making. If only, if only.

And I know I’ve worried him a lot, I know for a fact he feels like he wants to try and help me. He can try, but I won’t let him.

It won’t stop the problem. Their will always be a solution, wether you like it or not. I just don’t want him to feel like this anymore, I don’t want him to blame himself for not doing what he told himself to do.

I want him to be happier, just like that smile when I first met him.

“I’m sorry”

I hummed, as I joined him, laying back and staring at the sky. Just two boys, staring at the sky. “About what?” I asked.

“If I made you uncomfortable” this is why, I don’t want him to feel like, this. 2 more months, no wait, 1 more day, today.

I wanna make so much memories, I wanted to at least, if only I hadn’t gotten that phone call, but it’s better if me and bad never met.

I want the best for bad, I want to be replaced with someone else, like I’m in a story. I wanna be able to write bad’s utopia.

“You never made me uncomfortable bad, I’m just, I don’t know, I just love you bad” 

“Love me?”

“Let me rephrase that, “care for you”’ (ouch wtf Skeppy)

“Ah”

God I made it so awkward, again our sisters giggling, how much energy do they have? And here we have me and bad being lazy as leaning back on benches.

“You know, even if you rephrase that ‘love you’ part, I’ll use it so you wouldn’t understand which is which” He laughs.

“Then say it” I blurted out. Having a bit of heat around my cheeks. Am I allergic to bad? I mean it kinda makes sens-

“I love you”

I didn’t say anything. I just smiled at myself and turned to him, smiling brightly, my cheeks hurt. “I lo-“ is what I wanted to say.

But I saw something in the corner of my eye.

It’s her.

My heart dropped, “bad I need to go”. I stood up quickly, brushing the dirt from my pants. “What? Why?” “I need to go, I’m sorry”

I looked at bad “you need to run home too” I didn’t want bad to be invested in my situations any longer, without hesitation, I ran towards my sister, grabbing her by the arm. 

I look back at bad, he was just standing there, furious. Looking straight at me. Nows not the time bad, please, I care for you.

I couldn’t leave bad out in the open like this, I quickly turn to my sister “stay here” and took bads sister with me as I walked towards bad.

“Ba-“”no Skeppy, tell me what’s going on” I can’t, I wish I can but I can’t. I can’t tell anybody, I don’t want anyone else getting hurt.

“Bad pleas-“”Skeppy, please tell me, I want to help, I need to help””bad you can’t, please just let-“

“Skeppy I’m done okay? I don’t want you getting hurt”

“And I don’t want you getting hurt either! So please just listen to m-“

“No, you listen to me, if your going down, I wanna be there to help-“

“Bad, you can’t hel-“

“Why?”

“Ba-“

“WHY?”

“BECAUSE YOU'LL JUST END UP LIKE MY MOTHER”

I know that caught her attention, and I know she’s listening to this convo, but I can’t loose somebody else.

I shove bad to a corridor with his sister. Here I am, pathetically sobbing, once again. 

“Skeppy? Hunny whats wrong? Everything going okay over there” She’s near. I didn’t check on bad and his sister as I grabbed my sister and started running.

Running to our house.

Our house felt a lot more farther than it used to be, and my legs are starting to give up on me. I can’t, I couldn’t run any more.

“Brother please, we’re almost there” She knew, my sister knew, and I’m so glad she knew. With that, and a little tiny bit of my left over strength.

We made it, to our ‘home’.

I opened the door, quickly as I slammed the door shut behind us. She was pounding harshly on the door. I wanted her to go away.

This girl is my mothers sister, a sociopath.

I was scared, I didn’t know what to do, I couldn’t tell anyone, I had no other place to run to. My sister was quietly sobbing as I grabbed a kitchen knife for self defense.

I stared at the door. With the knob wanting to fall off. I motioned my sister to go upstairs. Me and her went up.

I look at the glass window, locking it, as I started remembering, then broke down. Bad, I need you, but I don’t want you to get into these situations.

I couldn’t breathe as my sister hugged me tightly. My hands shakily putting down the knife as I covered my sisters ears.

The pounding.

Went quiet.

She finally went away. I hugged my sister tightly as we both cried. 

Tomorrow.


	10. Final

-Skeppy-

Waking up, with the sound of birds chirping, again. I look over to my side, seeing my sister lay on the bed. She’s gone through a lot and so have I.

But today was the day. I do hope my sisters ready, it’s something we’re already used to.

A doorbell was heard, and those familiar jingle sounds, well, car sounds, or was it car key jingles? Idk.

I rush downstairs, still watching my steps as I reached for the door, opening it, revealing my father.

“You ready?” I wanted to say yes, but I needed to do one more thing.

Scribble

Scribble

Scribble

Break

Fuck

Scribble 

Scribble 

Scribble

Scribble

Sign

“Okay no yeah I’m ready” I say as I look at my father. My sister was sitting on the couch, hopefully she didn’t get traumatized from yesterdays events.

“Alright” time to go Walmart.

Me and my sister went out to the porch, I quickly ran to bad’s mailbox as I opened it, shoving my letter in there and running back.

Opening the front door of the car as I hopped in. My phone still dead. I look out the window, I didn’t look at my house, but instead, at bad’s.

I love you so much bad. I really do.

“Disappointed hm? Your mother told me” I turned to my dad. “Give him a hug, me and your sister can wait” I shook my head.

“It’s for the best” He nods, “either way, I know it hurts, but maybe some day, okay?” I nod, looking out the window once more, staring at the balcony’s.

‘Hi new neighbor :P’

‘Hi :) what’s your name?’

Tears falling from my face, as the car finally started moving, one more I love you. Just one more.

-Bad-

“broooooooo” “bro” “brotherrrr” “BROTHER”

Holy muffi- wha- Lucy started barking at my sisters loud voice. “Oops, sorry Lucy” she apologized. I groan, sitting up straight, barely even accomplishing it.

“what is it?” I yawned, stretching my arms as I grew more and more tired. My sister handed me a letter, and that letter looked familiar.

A smile was plastered on my face as I quickly grabbed it and opened it, it read:

Dear badboyhalo,

I just wanted to apologize from yesterday’s events, uh it was hhhh, I apologize :P but anyways, everything’s all good now.

I know you wanted to know what had happened right? Well, my mother was the one that gave me that phone call 2 months ago, she later then, passed away.

And that situation was bad, and I didn’t want you to be included in it, so I stood quiet, my mother also told me not to tell anyone but, I just couldn’t help myself and vent in this letter cause I personally think you deserve to know everything.

From the beginning, that guy in the park I was talking about, blade, he knew everything. I was moving away. It had to happen soon.

I didn’t wanna become attached to you at all, because it’s the same cycle all over again, you become attached while your mothers sister comes to hunt you down, either A. They kill your special friend, B. Move away again.

That’s also why I said ‘I’m sure you do’ when you said ‘I’m glad to be the first’. Your different to me Bad, you actually, stand out, other than blade.

My sister and I have been dealing with too many trust issues lately, and you never represented us with any of that so, thank you.

Im gonna miss you so much, and I’m sorry I didn’t tell you any of this sooner. And I also apologize if I haven’t answered all of your questions.

So many things to apologize for. But the main thing I wanna say before I leave is,

Thank you for being there for me Bad, I appreciate the way you cared so much about me, even if I was it’s your neighbor, you showed me how much more I was to you, I felt special, all thanks to you, and the smile I wear from at days from days, was because of you.

You were the best friend I wished for, and I had to leave my best friend. I never preferred you as a neighbor, not even the first day we met.

I love you so much Bad, know that I’ll always be with you, even if we’re far away from one another, just know, that you always have a special place in my heart.

-Skeppy <3

……..either way Skeppy, I’m gonna miss you too. You've answered all my questions, you did great Skeppy.

I’m so glad I got to spend those months with you, even if it were a short amount of months, just know that I’ll always be there for you too.

I never said this, but moonlights will always be another resemblance as you just know that.

And that I love you. 

~The End~


	11. A/N Note

Hiiiii!!!

Thank you all for reading my book and supporting me along the way!!!

This book may have reached the end, and probably had a adorable yet sad ending.

But I do promise that future looks would be uhh*looks at glowing ball* a sequel and Epilogue :DDDD

Again a thank you so much for the support and I hope you all have a good day <3

**Author's Note:**

> I’m s t ru ggl i ng


End file.
